A Good Nights' Sleep
by xminaxx
Summary: He had a choice to make; he was literally standing on the threshold, in the doorway contemplating what to do next. This would be the first night, the first night shared together – in the same bed.


That First Night

He had a choice to make; he was literally standing on the threshold, in the doorway contemplating what to do next. This would be the first night, the first night shared together – in the same bed. She stood out from the bare frame, white wash plain walls, the simple yet functional bed frame, the white sheets, comforter, pillows – she glowed in the pale yellow light of the bedside lamps. Smooth, milky cream skin, exposed in the nightgown she wore – when had she managed to sneak that over here? – It didn't matter now. She stood on the right hand side of the bed, in front of the table, placing her personal items, her necklace gently down on the dark wood. Why did it seem that it had always belonged there? Digits ruffled through her kinky curls and finally, she turned her sky blue hues on him and smiled. Was that the invite? The way their eyes locked for a moment, was there some unspoken invitation said between the two of them that finally willed him over the line. Forgoing the darkness of the living room behind, the couch that he had spent countless nights on – to join her in the basking glow of the lamps, to join her on the left side of the bed, to strip away the uniform and reveal more to her than anyone had ever seen. She had drawn back the covers which allowed him to effortlessly join her in the bed – his bed – no their bed, for the first time.

A few months earlier – the outcome would have been much different. The first time he had allowed her to come over to his apartment after work, he had been uncomfortable. He had fidgeted over everything. If she had picked up a book and put it back down – he moved it till it was just so, just the way it had been before. His nitpickiness had worn off after a while, after she laughed at it and smiled. After she had taken his hands and stopped him. When he realized she wasn't getting mad, or upset over it but loved his little habit, he found himself less worried about the book she had left sitting on the left hand side of the coffee table when she clearly had picked it up from the right.

The first time she had drifted to sleep on his shoulder, he had woke her up after a while and told her she should probably go home. Reluctantly, she obliged and let him walk her back in her half asleep state. The second time it happened, he had a more difficult choice to make – let her sleep or wake her up? He chose to let her sleep – but it would be wrong to leave her on the couch. He braced himself and lifted her, surprised to find out how light she was before gently tucking her into his bed. Stealing a pillow, he went and slept on the couch, muttering under his breath till he fell asleep. It wouldn't be a gentlemanly thing to leave her on the couch, nor would it be to join her in bed without her consent.

After she had drifted to sleep a few more times and he repeated the process of putting her to bed and sleeping on the couch – he was surprised when light flooded from under his bedroom door one time.

He tossed back the covers and stood, prepared to enter should she call to him. Instead, he was met by silence for a few moments before the door eased open. There she stood, shadowed from his bedside light, stripped down to just her white under robe, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She looked so innocent, sweet, and demure.

"Toshiro?" She questioned, her voice tender, almost childish.

"—Yes?" His voice shocked him; it seemed so much louder than it needed to be.

"Why don't you ever join me in bed?" Her hand fell from her eyes before rising once more to push some blonde locks from them.

He swallowed hard, questioning every choice he had made to put her to bed – alone. "—You fall asleep before I can find out if –"

"—If I want you next to me?" She finished, noting his furrowed brow, the look in his eye. She knew he was regretting the words he had uttered, they sounded foolish, innocent, childish. They were proof of his inexperience with relationships, with women, with her. "It is your bed after all. I'm merely a guest in it."

Merely a guest – she wasn't merely a guest. He wouldn't allow a mere guest to fall asleep on his shoulder, take his place in his bed, forcing him to sleep uncomfortably on the couch. He wouldn't even have a guest in his apartment.

He was prepared with a rebuff when she steps forward, a warm hand resting on his chest as she pushed herself up onto her tip toes and kissed him. He was dazed for a moment before he returned the sweet embrace.

"Come to bed with me Toshiro."

She didn't need to utter another word. While seductive to say the least, he knew her meaning to be far more innocent. They had already shared that experience, quite a few times, but this was something else. He nodded and followed her into his room, shutting the door behind them. He watched her climb back into bed, he moved in besides her, sitting up and letting her cuddle up against his torso. She fell back asleep quickly and thankfully his reach was long enough to lean over and switch off the light without disturbing her. He stayed that way, sitting up, allowing her to sleep as he simply sat and thought.

Idle fingers moved through her hair, daring to run down her arm, grace her side and over the curve of her hip over the covers. He whispered softly, his thoughts on their budding relationship, on her, her growth, her beauty, all the words that he could never say without sounding foolish and love sick. All the words that needed to be said at some point but tonight would be a dream to her. That was how their last night spent together had happened. He knew the next time she drifted off beside him, or should she beckon him to bed – he would need to actually join her.

When it had finally happened, when his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he got use to her beside him he began to notice the little things. She fell asleep fast, and easy. He was sure she could fall asleep anywhere – if she was tired. Her breathing was soft and shallow but every now and then she'd huff, as if angry or annoyed. It didn't take long to realize – she moved a lot during the night. She had started on the pillow, shifted onto her other hip, switched back, cuddled against him, draped a leg over his, moved away, and inched into the center of the bed, before rolling to the side. He couldn't even close his eyes and get comfortable till he felt her shift again. He considered in that moment getting up and going to the couch, maybe this wouldn't work after all.

But just before his final nerve snapped she returned to her pillow, rolled onto her hip and had her back facing him. Quickly, as if considering an attack from behind, he mimicked her arrangement, draping his arm over her waist, pulling her in tight against his chest, his other arm draping over their heads and closed his eyes. She didn't shift, she didn't struggle, and actually she seemed to find ease and comfort. He drifted to sleep rather quickly, holding her tight in his embrace.

She hadn't been nervous, even as night ticked by and the sun set. She was growing tired, tucked up against him on the couch. He was reading his book, she was flipping through her magazine. When she realized she had been on the same page for about an hour she finally noted how tired she was. That was when she had asked him, if he was "ready to go to bed" it sounded innocent enough and after a painful moment of silence – he had agreed. He lingered for a moment out in the living room – she was sure he was rearranging the pillows and books to make sure everything was neat and tidy before he appeared in the doorway. Her heart had fluttered in her chest as she finished readying herself for bed before entering the cool covers. She was nervous was about to back out, but when he stepped in and shut the door she knew they had taken the next step – however out of place it seemed.

The lights clicked off and soon she was allowing sleep to rush over her, his bed had always been so comfortable, cool yet warm, welcoming yet so lonely. Now, it was everything she had ever wanted. She felt him beside her, hearing his soft, shallow breath. She noted he slept on his back, hands covered over his chest – so serious even in sleep. She had once joked that she wasn't sure if he even did sleep, maybe he didn't need it – but clearly he did – however uncomfortable it looked to her.

Sleep finally took her but she slept restlessly, tossing and turning in the bed – that was until she felt an embrace. In her sleep state she wasn't sure if it was a dream or reality but she welcomed the familiar and safe embrace, lulling to a peaceful and restful night sleep.

The next morning she woke to find that she had once more moved during the night. She was cuddled beside him, head on his chest, his arm draped around her, holding her close, his other arm tossed haphazardly over his head, his expression calm, relaxed – now that was what she didn't expect. Toshiro did sleep like a normal person, not like a vampire in a coffin.

Her giggle stirred him, his arm tightening around her to draw her back in close. Sleep filled his eyes as he seemed to take a moment to register who she was and why she was in his bed before a small smile tugged the corner of his lips up. His hand moved to brush a few stray stands of hair out of her eyes before he murmured.

"We don't need to get up yet – it's our day off."

Clear blue hues widened in shock and awe, was this a dream? Was she still sleeping? Had her taichou, and now lover, finally snapped? Or was he dreaming and still asleep? Whatever the reason, she didn't care. Her form cuddled up against him once more, but she didn't shut her eyes – no – she wasn't tired anymore for she had gotten the best nights' sleep in a long time – in the arms of the man she loved.


End file.
